This invention relates to the resource recovery in waste material by processing and combining decomposable waste materials found in refuse collection trash, agricultural waste, municipal waste, sewage sludge with non-decomposable materials found in the foregoing wastes in correct proportions for maximum aerobic decomposition of compostable materials; and more specifically, to composting machines that provide for large scale resource recovery of waste materials on an economically and ecologically sound basis.
Various different composting machines have been developed and are now in use. These prior art machines provide for the shredding, mixing and aerating of decomposable and non-decomposable material deposited on selected sites. Unfortunately, the composting machines now generally in use for large scale operation are very large vehicles that cannot readily be moved from place to place and are limited to, in some cases, specially prepared sites. That is, these prior composting machines are so large that they cannot be moved from one site to another site without being disassembled and require the use of a special large truck-trailer. Further, these large prior art composting machines are generally limited to either specially prepared sites or suffer low production rates on soft or muddy terrain due to lack of traction and poor floatation common in wheeled vehicles and generally are very costly to operate.
This invention provides composting machines that provide for large scale production even under poor terrain conditions. Further, the compost machines of this invention are relatively inexpensive to manufacture and operate and are readily transported from one location to another distant location by a conventional truck-trailer.